Once Upon A Time
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: Marinette Cheng is a good girl in the Miraculous Paradise. She is the granddaughter of Mulan for goodness sake. However, she finds herself not fitting in her home, and wishes she could visit the villainous Isle of the Akumas. Her wish might come true when she finds out about being a granddaughter of an evil witch. She will find herself in love with two villains, and choosing evil.


Author's note: This is a sort of Descendants AU with a Miraculous Ladybug twist. All of the Disney, Brother's Grimm, or the mythology characters will be considered the grandparents. It will just make it easier. For example, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the granddaughter of Mulan and the wicked witch of Hansel and Gretel.

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Descendents

Rip Cameron Boyce, you will be missed:{

**Prologue**

There was once a time where good and evil lived in perfect harmony in the kingdom called Miraculous Paradise. However, greed and darkness corrupted the once peaceful kingdom, leaving it up to a fairy godmother to banish those who portrayed themselves as villains on another island. They called it the Isle of the Akuma, which resided an immortal king named Hades. Most of the children who had villain parents would be sent to the Isle of the Akuma with no sense of redemption. Although a wicked witch named Gina Dupain made a sacrifice for her thirteen-year-old son to reside in Miraculous Paradise with a spell. Gina would not let her sins of what she did to those two children, even though they deserved it because they were eating her entire cookie-cutter house she made from scratch.

Whoever said a villain had no heart, must have been wholeheartedly wrong. A love of a mother is so powerful, despite her being considered a wicked witch in the public's eye. She remembered hugging her son tightly, humming an old lullaby she sang to him when he was a mere child, and savoring the last time she might ever hold her son again. Gina took a deep breath, staring at the same beanstalk green eyes of her own. Mentally preparing herself to be strong for her son, so he could take some of her courage for himself.

"Tom, my sweetest child. You know I have made many mistakes in my life, but I will not let you be punished for something you had nothing to do with." Tom shook his head, breaking out of his mother's strong grip, which reminded himself of tight thorns.

"I don't care, Mother. I am going with you, and that's it! We can build an even better bakery at the Isle, then this old one here," he gasped out while keeping his wits at pointing at their family bakery home.

Gina shook her head, "Sweetie, the spell I will cast on you, no one will remember you as the son of a villian parent. Only an orphan who is the apprentice of an old man who runs a bakery…" she stretched out, even though he shook his head vigorously.

Without warning, she wrapped her son again in a tighter grip like a cinnamon roll. She couldn't keep her tears at bay, wheezing out pleas.

"Please, my sweetest child. Don't let this family's bakery legacy die by some bigots, and let yourself be condemned in that God awful island. I swear to you, on my magic, we will see each other again. For now, please just stay here where you will have a good education and a stable life that the bakery finance will provide for you. And my master will take good care of you like the father you should have had..."

After a minute or two, Tom pulled his mother at arm's length with a sad but determined smile. "I promise mom, I will do as you say and listen to Master Fu. Sometime soon though, I will try to see if I can send you money, and you must try to come back to me." With that, the mother and son hugged one last time before she disappeared into a whiff of smoke.

Time slowly past, no one remembered that Gina Dupain had any relation with Tom. The entire kingdom knew about Tom being an orphaned teenager, who was under an apprenticeship by an old man who ran a bakery. Although the young boy was no longer an orphan when Master Fu. adopted him, and then passed down the bakery to Tom like how it should have been.

Time gradually passed on again, letting Tom being available to experience one's true love unlike his mother. He fell madly in love with the daughter of Mulan, despite their first meeting being rocky when Sabine pinned him down for the last ice cream cone. Soon after, they became high school sweethearts and sealed the deal of marriage over an ice cream cone ironically. A couple of years down the road, they had a baby girl named Marinette Cheng, taking after her mother's last name.

Now and again, Tom would peak down in Marinette's crib, feeling a sense of sadness about how his mother would never get to see her granddaughter. At first, he was upset at his mother for never contacting him, but as he got older and the fatherly guidance of Master Fu. Tom understood he would not have his happily ever after, if it wasn't for his mother who risked so much magic for him.

Magic that was now considered evil in Miraculous Paradise.

With one last sigh, he kissed Marinette's baby cheek and whispered in the quiet night of October. "Daddy will be your knight in shining armor, and will make sure you will never be taken away from us…" Unknown to him, the full moon slowly radiated itself on Marinette, giving someone powerful access to see the baby.

Gia Dupain stared through her crystal ball, a ghost of a smile formed on her lips before they turned into a frown. She gingerly picked up a mirror, contemplating for a long while and then sighed out loud.

"Oh my dear son, she will have to choose to stay with you or live in the Isle of the Akuma's where she might truly belong…"

**Preface**

Once upon a time, there was a twelve-year-old girl named Marinette Cheng, who found herself tidying up her family's bakery front desk with magic. The sky has darkened outside, a heavy breeze has brushed against the red and orange trees, and a full moon has finally peaked itself for this early October night. Under the pale moonlight, a swift second if you didn't blink, a shadow passed over the moon. However, it wasn't a cow that jumped over the moon, but an older witch on her broomstick.

Slowly cascading down, the witch gently patted her withered black cloak before walking herself inside. Marinette didn't sense the witch's presence, since she wore earplugs and was blasting her eardrums off with loud music. She usually never wore her earplugs while working, but it was only like twenty minutes till closing time anyway. Finally, she did notice the witch's presence when she swoosh right in front of her.

Marinette yelped before falling behind the counter in a clumsy manner. She panicked even more when the broomstick continually kept mopping the floor. Her father repeatedly told her not to use magic, even though she couldn't help herself. Luckily, her warlock grandfather used ward charms from her using magic, but sometimes she would slip. Despite being young, Marinette kept up the facade of being a normal girl with no magic, and even her own mother didn't even know she could. However, this would now change in this anonymous woman witnessing her magic.

"Not bad, a little bit rusty, but a good head on your shoulders with controlling that broom," The witch commented, like they were discussing the weather.

"What!" Marinette screamed out loud, making the mop clank down loudly.

"Umm, that must have been a figment of your imagination. Well, not really, but sort of. You see, this bakery is very old, so old that it still has some magic in these old walls. I'm sure that must be complete rubbish, but it's true!" Marientte said in one breath trying to make her gibberish lies true to this unknown woman. More or less trying to stall, so that her father and mother would come back home. At a last minute decision, her parents went out to get something for Marinette's 13th birthday tomorrow, and told her to guard the fort.

Marinette being absorbed in her thoughts, felt someone touching her cheek gingery and then she held in a surprised gasp of the hand being green. Miraculously, the orders of macaroons she was putting away were now stacked orderly and accounted for. Marinette could see the woman smirking underneath her hood, but she didn't find herself afraid about the woman being a witch.

_Like her,_ a traitorous voice echoed in her thoughts. Marinette shook her head, remembering witches were evil and rotten to the core. Although the witch standing in front of her didn't give off a sinister vibe.

"Leetle fairy, I won't tell if you won't. My, the way you stuttered and your facial expression reminded me so much of your father." The witch whispered with such grief, making Marinette's heart twist with sympathy.

"What about my father?" Marinette questioned, but the witch pulled away from her and put a mirror in her open hand.

"Leetle fairy, you shall be thirteen. I know you will feel more alone because of your gift. However, this mirror will show you a place of true happiness, even though it looks like a rotten apple on the outside." With that, she tucked a piece of her raven lock behind her ear before heading out of the bakery.

"Wait, how do you know my age and who are you!" Marinette yelled loudly, not wanting the witch to leave for some reason, even though she should have called the Knights by now.

"Think of me as your Scary godmother Dupain, so until next time my leetle fairy," Before Marientte could blink, the witch disappeared in a wisp of smoke in front of another Dupain teenager.

Marinette sighed out loud, hoping everything might have been a crazy dream. However, the silver mirror still clutched in her hand, proved this was indeed her reality. Marinette knew she should lock the mirror away, and wait for her dad to get home. Somehow, this new rebellious teenage side won out, and decided to rub the mirror like it was a magic lap. At first, nothing happened, but then a radiant glow came from the mirror. Marinette gasped out loud, not believing her blue bell eyes. What she was seeing through the mirror was the Isle of the Akumas. Pretty soon, in a couple of years, she would find herself inside the Isle instead of looking out of it.

**Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


End file.
